


You Light My Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Body Worship, Boot Play, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johnny is proud of the looks Bull draws when they're out.He's even prouder that he gets to go back home with him at the end of the night.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Kudos: 7
Collections: Heavy Artillery Rare Pair Exchange 2021





	You Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_donnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/gifts).



Bull was a thing of beauty.

Others might have collected pictures of actresses, cut from magazines or even bought - a guy in Fox swore that the picture of Marlene Dietrich he carried in his pocket at all times had been signed by the lady herself - but if Johnny had his way, he would have rather had a picture of Bull in his wallet.

Johnny sipped at his beer and let his eyes roam over the figure of Bull as he stood at the bar. He was waiting for his turn to order, completely unaware of the coquettish stares of the English girls, who were admiring Bull not too differently from how Johnny himself was doing.

Not that they were alone in it, Johnny considered, letting his gaze slip from his friend to check on the replacements sitting huddled in a corner. They looked terribly young and still a little shocked at being able to buy themselves drinks without anybody minding their age.

Still, England wasn't so different from America that they could afford to freely stare at another man.

No matter how handsome he was, or savvy, or capable and good at teaching recruits what they would need to know once they hit the front line.

Johnny knew he too should have paid more attention to his own behavior, he considered taking another sip of beer. He was almost tempted to go over there and make sure the boys would stop staring at his friend.

Not that he couldn't understand the awe and lust that Bull could inspire in a young man.

After all, he himself could hardly think of anything else. Not when Bull was there, relaxed and devastatingly handsome as he leaned with an elbow against a wooden column, a boyish grin tugging at his lips for something the newly arrived girls were telling him.

Johnny couldn't help a smile of his own upon seeing what kind of success Bull had with girls, proud even when one of them pushed forward and brought one hand over Bull's arm.

That was just enough to show he had been right, he considered, storing the moment for future consideration.

Bull chose that moment to cut his gaze towards Johnny, who was waiting for him at the table. Johnny raised his glass at him, the jealousy not even enough to overbear the pride and satisfaction he felt, especially when Bull turned around to face the girls and said something that had them turning to check out Johnny himself, while Bull grabbed the two shots he had gone to order.

Johnny kept his eyes on the English girls while Bull made a beeline for Johnny in the midst of the crowd of paratroopers out for a drink or two.

"They wanted more than a chat, my friend," Johnny commented, hiding a smile behind the rim of his glass.

Bull looked nonplussed at him as he slid one of the small glasses across the table.

"Yeah, well, we all know what they want, and I ain't getting married any time soon like some of the boys."

Johnny merely hummed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The number of the boys getting married to English girls was going up despite the warnings of the higher-ups and even the pamphlets they had been handed since they had crossed the ocean for Europe.

"Don't know, from the way those girls were staring at what you're packing there, they’re looking more for a taste test than a walk down the aisle," he chuckled, looking at the flush that rose over Bull's face as he coughed and sputtered his beer.

*

Johnny waited until they were up to their floor and made damn sure they were the only ones already back at the little house they had rented together with the other noncoms before he pressed Bull against the closest wall.

His hands fisted in the lapels of Bull's jacket and his body pressed against Bull's front, Johnny pulled his lover down to meet his lips for a kiss that he had wanted to give the man for hours.

It was dirty and not really perfect, with their height difference, a clashing of lips and teeth, but there was something terribly arousing in the passion Johnny found mirrored in Bull as they kissed. He moaned high in his throat when Bull dragged his broad hands down his back until he grabbed a hold of Johnny's backside, squeezing him and pressing Johnny closer until he was basically riding one of Bull's muscular thighs.

"Not here." Johnny swallowed, doing his best to rein himself in as he pushed back, pulling Bull with him towards the bedroom they shared.

Bull followed easily, his eyes burning with lust and eagerness, the bulge tenting his pants enough to confirm to Johnny he wasn't the only one that wanted to end that night in the sheets.

"Get naked," he ordered as he turned the key in the lock.

A thrill ran down his spine at the hitch in Bull's breath in answer to his order.

He swallowed at the sight of Bull hurrying to do what he had asked, neither taking his eyes off the other.

Johnny didn't take his clothes off, slowly walking around Bull on his way to his own bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, his knees splayed and his weight on his hands behind him. He was the picture of calm, no matter how impatient he was to reach out and run his fingers over Bull's naked skin.

Bull sighed softly, blindly throwing his uniform onto his own bed, his shirt and undershirt following his jacket before he brought his hands over his belt.

"Slow down, babe," Johnny whispered. "Let me enjoy it."

Bull's movements faltered for a moment before he went ahead, but slower, putting on a show for Johnny as he finished undressing.

Johnny rewarded him with a pleased nod. "Good, like that." He licked his lips, tilting his head to better follow the work of Bull’s strong fingers as they gently pulled free one button after the other.

“Those girls were eating you up tonight.” Johnny smiled, crossing his legs and slowly swinging a foot, while Bull got rid of his boots, his pants soon ending up on the bed with the rest of his uniform. “Didn’t I tell you you’re so handsome people just can’t take their eyes off you?”

Bull huffed a smile, shaking his head. “Johnny- they just wanted me to buy them a drink,” he chuckled.

Johnny shook his head. “No, babe. They wanted what you have in your pants. Or those lips. Who wouldn’t?” He cracked a smile, nodding at his lover as soon as he stood stark naked in front of him. “On your knees for me.”

Bull sighed softly despite the smile stretching his lips as he kneeled in front of Johnny, beautiful body completely on display for him. He put his hands behind his back without Johnny even having to tell him.

Johnny couldn’t help but smile at him, reaching out with one hand to run his fingers through Bull’s curls.

“Look at you,” he whispered. “So beautiful.”

Bull sighed softly and closed his eyes, tilting his head against Johnny’s touch, enjoying the petting.

“Even when you think you’re not the most handsome man in the room. And you are.” Johnny let his fingers trail down the shell of Bull’s ear, slowly tracing the man’s strong jawline.

It was a pleasure to see Bull so relaxed under his touch, the way he seemed to unwind only in the presence of Johnny, enjoying and seeking more of his cuddles.

“There’s no one like you, wherever we go. But I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”

“Of course.” Bull nodded, turning to press his lips to Johnny’s palm.

Johnny smiled at him and brushed his thumb over Bull’s bottom lip before letting his hand drop away. He leaned back, shifting his weight onto his hands on the mattress so he could extend a foot.

He so very slowly caressed the inner side of Bull’s left thigh with the shiny tip of his boot, enjoying the sight of Bull’s blond curly hair moving under the light pressure and the sound Bull made as he held his breath.

“You did a great job shining our boots today,” he winked at his lover.

There was something there in the knowledge that Bull had happily polished both their boots, only for Johnny to now use them in such a way. If it excited Johnny, it was more than clear that Bull was on the same page, his cock starting to fill up and grow hard as soon as Johnny had pressed the boot against his skin.

“Thank you,” Bull whispered, swallowing and following Johnny’s actions from under his lashes.

Johnny hummed, moving his foot up towards Bull’s groin until he could gently rub the tip of his boot under his balls, paying attention not to hurt his lover.

“Look at you. So perfect, so strong. So hard,” he added with a smirk.

Bull barely managed to stay still where he was, his hips snapping almost imperceptibly as he tried to force himself not to rub against Johnny’s boot.

Johnny would have loved nothing more than to reach out and take a hold of Bull’s heavy cock, but he forced himself to sit tight and keep the game going. Bull deserved, if nothing else, to reap the benefits of the time he had spent shining Johnny’s boots.

“How are your balls, darling?”

Bull let out a soft sigh, spreading his thighs a little more to better press down on Johnny’s boot, his heavy cock starting to leak clear streaks of pre-come when Johnny pushed his boot further between his legs, giving him more leather to rub himself against.

“Been hard all night, Johnny. Been wanting to come back here since the boys started their second beer.”

Johnny gave him a little nod, watching Bull slowly rub his cock against the neck of his boot.

“Yeah, love, I could see that.” He smirked. “So could half the pub. Your boys were eyeing the bulge in your pants with envy and - gotta say - not a little want. Can’t blame them.” He tilted his head.

It was fascinating to see the flush rise over Bull’s cheeks and then move down, spreading over his pale chest. “They don’t!” he complained softly, a frown pulling at his brows when Johnny snorted inelegantly.

“They do, babe! That boy- Garcia? He was either one beer or a smile from you away from kneeling down and begging to suck you off! They all do. Not that I can’t see the appeal in dreaming of you bending a man over a table.”

He abruptly put his foot down on the floor, leaning closer to Bull to press a fleeting kiss over his lips. It was enough to have Bull part his lips in surprise and inhale sharply. It was enough for Johnny to press closer and kiss him properly, his tongue finding no resistance for him to push in and explore Bull’s mouth with all the intensity of his usually restrained passion.

Bull moaned in the kiss, swaying closer to Johnny, and Johnny just couldn’t hold himself back from reaching out and carding his fingers through the soft curls of his lover. He tugged at them to keep Bull in place while they kissed, his other hand cupped around Bull’s neck, his thumb slowly brushing over his jawline.

They were both a little out of breath by the time Johnny pulled back, his eyes riveted over Bull’s spit shiny lips.

“You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Bull hurried to confirm, his breath warm over Johnny’s skin. “Only yours, Johnny,” he whispered almost reverently.

Johnny gave him a little nod and kept on caressing him. “Yes. Mine to love, mine to worship.”

Bull let out a soft whine from the back of his throat and Johnny relented the hold he had on his lover’s hair enough for Bull to press closer in search of another kiss.

Johnny was more than glad to give it to him, and he sighed when they finally broke apart again.

“Can’t blame your boys for wanting you,” he whispered. “God knows I’ve wanted you since the first day back in Toccoa. Even before seeing you fight, or seeing how strong you are, or how good in bed.” He smirked, brushing his thumb over a reddened cheekbone. “My Bull.”

“Only yours.” Bull nodded, so perfect and beautiful under Johnny’s touch.

Johnny inhaled deeply and let out his breath slowly, feeling his own body react at such a display of love and submission from his partner.

“Do you think you can hold on for me tonight?” He lifted Bull’s chin and ducked his own head, the column of Bull’s neck left completely exposed for Johnny to press open mouthed kisses over his skin.

Bull sighed and closed his eyes at Johnny’s kisses, tilting his head to leave Johnny more space. Under the tips of his fingers, Johnny could feel goosebumps rising all over Bull’s body.

A quick glance down showed him Bull’s cock twitching, a long streak of pre-come dripping from the tip of his red cock to the tiles of the floor.

“Anything you want,” Bull whispered, his voice hoarse already.

Johnny moaned at the possibilities in front of him, but there was something he had wanted through the whole night, while he watched Bull happily throw darts with the others, chewing on his cigar and looking so free and content between their friends. Johnny wasn’t going to let his brain get confused by the thousands possibilities and lose the thread of what he wanted. 

“I want to have your cock down my throat and to have you fuck me hard in bed afterwards.” He sighed softly, framing Bull’s face with his hands and gently caressing his cheekbones, his eyes riveted on the flicker of Bull’s tongue over the man’s full bottom lip.

“Yes,” Bull breathed out, his eyes burning with desire.

Johnny rewarded him with a smile, ducking his head to press a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“My beautiful Bull, always ready to please me,” he whispered over Bull’s mouth, fully aware of how adoring he sounded and doing nothing to disguise it.

“Anything for you.” Bull nodded, turning around to brush his lips over one of Johnny’s wrists.

Johnny swallowed, lost for his boy, and pressed kiss after kiss to Bull’s face while he slowly rubbed the tips of his fingers between Bull’s thick curls. He took his time before he let his hands roam further south, caressing Bull’s arms and torso. He flicked his thumbs over Bull’s nipples, playing with them until they were hard under his touch before he moved on.

“God, Bull, you’re so handsome.” He sighed, his pants uncomfortably tight over his erection.

He gently pulled his man up on his feet to make him turn and sit on the bed. Johnny couldn’t even be ashamed of how aroused he was at being able to step between Bull’s parted knees and have his lover’s hands on his sides, eagerly going back to kissing him.

“We’re finally alone and I want to properly worship you tonight,” Johnny whispered between kisses, letting out a soft whine when Bull squeezed at his ass with his powerful hands.

“Johnny, I want you,” Bull breathed.

For a moment Johnny felt terribly tempted to simply press a leg against Bull’s cock and let his lover hump it like an animal. The thought of getting his pants wet and dirty with Bull’s come sent a jolt through him, but Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He made an effort to step back out of Bull’s grasp then, his fingers flying to the buttons of his own jacket.

Bull let out a whimper, unable to hold himself back completely from reaching out towards Johnny. The aborted movement of his hands only had Johnny smiling at him instead of barking a reprimand. Bull knew exactly what he had to do and he obediently brought his hands to the blankets under him, palms down and fingers spread.

“So good,” Johnny almost purred, delighted. He loved the ever present flush on Bull’s face every time Johnny praised him, no matter how often Johnny indulged in it.

He slowly stripped off his uniform, pleased and aroused at the predatory intensity with which Bull followed all his movements, the loudness of Bull’s gasp when Johnny hooked his thumbs under the suspenders to pull them down.

Every piece of clothing that came off Johnny had Bull reacting in minor, almost invisible ways that Johnny wanted to take a note of and catalogue for future reference.

“I want to see you play with your balls.”

Bull’s breath wavered at Johnny’s request but he gave a little nod, splaying his thighs wider for Johnny to have a good view while he brought one hand to cup his balls. He let out a soft moan and leaned back on his other hand while he used his fingers to touch himself.

“Like that,” Johnny whispered, his eyes fixed on his lover while he hurried to take off his shirt and undershirt. His eyes snapped from one spot to another in an attempt to take all of Bull in, from the twitching of his thick cock to the intense gaze in his eyes, down again over the bobbing of Bull’s Adam’s apple. “Jeez, can’t wait to get my mouth on your beautiful, thick cock,” he admitted unabashedly.

“Fuck,” Bull breathed out, throwing his head back with his eyes closed for a moment before he threw Johnny a pinched look. “Swear to God, ain’t going to make it to your mouth if you don’t hurry up, Johnny.” He paused, blinking at Johnny. “Or let me stop this,” he added much softer, underlying his point by running his teeth over his bottom lip as he moved his hand from his balls to rub his thumb over the base of his cock.

Johnny let out a frustrated noise, almost tearing apart his pants in his hurry to get them open and fish his own erection out of his underwear.

“Yeah, put your hands away,” he nodded, slowly moving his hand up and down his own cock, relief and pleasure washing over him at finally doing something with it.

Bull hurried to obey and leaned back on both hands, his body splayed for Johnny, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Johnny stepped closer to get on one knee in front of him.

Johnny smirked up at his lover from the new vantage point, his face mere inches away from Bull’s heavy cock.

“Now it’s my turn to enjoy,” he whispered, slowly running his fingers over Bull’s inner thighs, following the same path he had traced previously with his boot.

He loved touching Bull so intimately even before he actually put his hands on his lover’s groin, finding out exactly how Bull’s body felt, with its powerful muscles and the softness over them, with the curly hair that somehow didn’t cover as much in certain spots as it did elsewhere.

Bull let out a deep breath from above him, not taking his eyes off Johnny for a single moment.

“I want to ride you tonight like we haven’t done since before France,” Johnny murmured, balancing himself on Bull’s thighs as he leaned in to lick from the base of Bull’s cock up to the head of it, his moan echoed by Bull’s own.

Johnny closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the taste and heaviness of Bull’s cock over his tongue, the silky smoothness of it, the way it twitched in answer to Johnny licking at it. But instead of taking the head into his mouth, he pulled back to look up at his lover from under his lashes.

He delighted in the sight of Bull staring down at him with his cheeks flushed and his lips parted, visibly fighting the need to push his hips towards Johnny or even reach out with one hand to grab at his hair and push him down on his cock again.

“You’re so good for me,” Johnny praised him, shaking his head minutely and sighing deeply while rubbing circles with his thumbs on the crease between Bull’s thighs and his crotch. “You want to fuck my mouth, don’t you?”

“Yes, Johnny, yes,” Bull answered right away, nodding with feeling.

“I’ve been wanting to all night. Wasn’t the only one either. Was so proud to see those girls just salivating over you.” He smirked. “And your boys. They hang on your every word. Bet they’d let you do anything you want to them.”

“I only want you,” Bull whispered, swallowing and apparently unable to hold back anymore.

He reached out towards Johnny, sighing softly as he cupped one of his large hands over Johnny’s cheek. “I love you. You’re the only one I want, babe. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” He shook his head as if trying to shake off a thought, and caressed Johnny’s bottom lip. “Please, Johnny…”

Johnny smiled and bit gently down on Bull’s thumb before he let it slip between his lips. Bull held his breath sharply and Johnny simply stared back as he dedicated himself to sucking on it.

“Johnny!” Bull gasped, his cock twitching right in front of Johnny’s face, but instead of pulling back he let out a soft moan and pushed his thumb further in Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny moaned and sucked harder on Bull’s thumb, rolling his tongue around it. He enjoyed terribly seeing Bull being driven crazy by such a simple act, leaking precome even before Johnny could get his mouth back on his cock. Johnny knew Bull wanted him to stop teasing, and yet it made Johnny feel almost too good for him to truly stop.

But he didn’t really want to torture the man.

Johnny pulled off of Bull’s thumb with a wet pop, smiling up at his lover before he finally leaned in and took Bull’s cock between his lips.

Bull let out a long groan and threw his head back, not even trying to keep his voice under control as Johnny went down on his cock. He wrapped his lips around it as tight as he could before he moved up again, rolling his tongue around the head of it.

Johnny moaned, enjoying what he was doing probably just as much as Bull was. He tried to keep things slow, not wanting to take Bull to the edge quite soon, and wrapped one hand around the base of Bull’s cock to jerk him off at a glacial pace.

Still, it didn’t stop him from lapping and sucking at the rest of Bull’s erection.

He knew he could have spent the whole night there taking care of his lover, until his knees and jaw were aching. He would have, if that was what would have made Bull happy, if that could show his lover that Johnny would hang the moon for him.

The noises that fell from Bull’s lips were the most beautiful music to Johnny’s ears. He did all he could to drive Bull insane with lust, until Bull was shifting on the mattress, rolling his hips in an attempt to press his cock further down Johnny’s throat.

Johnny hummed around his cock and leaned back, sucking at the head of it before he moved down once more. He was close to his own orgasm, despite not even having touched himself, when Bull lost any ability to hold back and put one hand behind the nape of Johnny’s neck.

It wasn’t to push Johnny down, and Bull didn’t put any pressure on him, but with his heavy hand on Johnny’s head the message was clear. For the briefest moment Johnny lost any sight of the goal he had had in mind the whole evening. He almost wished Bull would simply go ahead and fuck his throat as brutally as he wanted. He did his best to suck his lover harder, rolling Bull’s balls in his palm, not even caring about his inability to breathe when it meant that Bull was groaning and moaning, rolling his hips in search for more.

“Johnny! Johnny- Jesus Christ, I’m almost there-” Bull tried to warn him, panting hard, a whine escaping him as soon as Johnny raised his head and let go of his cock with a wet pop.

Johnny took a deep breath and cleaned his mouth and chin from his own spit with the back of his hand. He batted Bull’s hand away when he tried reaching out to touch himself.

“No. Be good, now.”

Bull whined softly, biting down on his bottom lip in the absence of a cigar to chew on. Johnny simply had to take his lover’s face between his hands and pull him closer for a kiss. He rubbed Bull’s cheekbones with his thumbs, trying to distract him from the need to get any kind of touch on his erection.

“Johnny,” Bull breathed out, swallowing and covering Johnny’s hands with his own, clearly not wanting for Johnny to move away.

Johnny sighed and brushed his lips to the tip of Bull’s nose as he stood up. He looked down at Bull, caressing his face and watching as his lover breathed deeply, trying to stave off his orgasm.

“Can you hold on for me, love?”

Bull hesitated for a second but then he nodded, tilting his head to press against Johnny’s hands. He closed his eyes with a soft moan when Johnny kissed him again and, ever so slowly, he started to relax.

“Great. I knew you could. You’re doing so great tonight.”

He let his hands drop to Bull’s shoulders and squeezed them. He took the time to rub his thumbs over Bull’s collarbones before gently pushing him back on the mattress. “Lie down.”

Bull licked his lips as he moved back on the bed, his eyes fixed on Johnny, who finally got rid of his boots and pants. Johnny dropped his skivvies on Bull’s bed before he joined his lover over his bed covers, a tin of vaseline in one hand.

Johnny leaned in to brush his lips over Bull’s legs. He couldn’t hold back a smile at seeing the hair on Bull’s legs stand up when Johnny’s breath hit him. Without a word Johnny ran the tips of his fingers up Bull’s legs, pressing open mouthed kisses over his shins and then his thighs.

Bull sighed deeply, his fingers clenched on the bedsheets to make sure he wouldn’t move his hands despite what Johnny was doing to him.

Johnny gave the heavy cock in front of him a little lick, proud of the soft gasp that elicited from Bull before he moved on, leaving a trail of kisses up Bull’s soft belly and stomach.

“I feel you smiling there,” Bull whispered after a shiver wrecked him.

Johnny didn’t even try to deny it, lips stretched where they were still pressed over Bull’s skin. He gave his lover’s belly a little bite for good measure, just to feel his reaction to it.

“I am. Not my fault you’re irresistible.” He raised his head to wink at Bull, fondly rubbing his hands up and down Bull’s soft sides as Bull shook with chuckles.

“Irresistible, huh?”

“Yeah, you are.” He ducked his head to get back to kissing his lover, displeased only for the fact he couldn’t leave the marks on Bull that he really wanted to.

It wouldn’t have been a good idea, what with the chance of someone seeing the love bites Johnny had left. Not without a good story ready about Bull meeting some girl in the city and getting lucky. They had almost been caught that way months before, when a fortunate weekend in Atlanta had saved the day and had let them pretend they had hooked up with some girls while on pass.

He latched onto one of Bull’s nipples, tonguing at it and sucking until Bull was writhing under him, calling for him in breathless moans. Johnny let it go only to move to the other nipple, gently fondling his chest, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the still wet nipple while he sucked on the other.

He moaned over Bull’s skin when Bull lifted his hips to press their cocks together in search of relief. It was unquestionable that Bull had more strength in him than Johnny did, but as soon as Johnny moved his hand over Bull’s hips and pushed him down Bull went easily.

Not that he didn’t whine about it.

“Johnny- fuck! Come on-” he called breathlessly, his cheeks flushed and his chest rapidly rising and falling.

Johnny smiled at him as he sat down on Bull’s lap, pinning him down and slowly canting his hips to stimulate both of them.

“Can’t wait, huh?” he asked, pinching Bull’s nipples between his fingers to hear him gasp.

“Fuck- I’ve waited the whole time, babe, come on,” Bull almost begged, his voice almost wrecked.

Johnny gave him a little nod and finally took a hold of the tin to unscrew the lid and lube up his fingers.

Johnny loved whenever Bull took the time to get him properly ready, to open him up with his fingers, but he also knew that in that moment, being able to touch Johnny and fill him up with his fingers without having more would probably feel like torture.

Even more with how hard and ready to come Bull clearly was, needing to breathe through his nose to calm himself down as he followed Johnny’s movements with his eyes, studying Johnny while he slowly pushed a finger inside himself.

“Christ,” Bull whispered, finally letting go of the bedsheets he had twisted between his fingers to card them through Johnny’s hair.

Johnny didn’t know what his face was letting out, but he knew there had to be something there by the way Bull’s gaze softened as he caressed Johnny’s scalp, his thumb tracing the shell of Johnny’s ear.

“You want it too, don’t you?” Bull asked softly.

Johnny nodded right away. “So much, Bull,” he admitted with a moan, moving his finger in and out of his asshole as he turned to kiss Bull’s palm and the inside of his wrist. “Want you so much,” he whispered over Bull’s skin, slowly adding a second finger in. “Want to make this good, make you come so hard tonight-” He grinned, gently biting Bull’s wrist before he searched his gaze. “Want you to fuck me so hard your balls will be sore for it.” He chuckled.

Bull let out a groan and pulled him down, looking for a kiss that Johnny was more than happy to give, even while he kept working himself open for his lover.

They kissed with a passion, Johnny breathing hard and moaning as pleasure coursed through him whenever he managed to brush the tips of his fingers over his prostate.

“Let me,” Bull begged with a wrecked voice between kisses, letting his lips trail down Johnny’s chin and throat. “Johnny, let me, please…”

Johnny held his breath for a moment but then he nodded, pulling his fingers free while Bull scrambled to get the tin open and lube up his own fingers. Johnny threw his head back with a moan of pleasure when Bull finally found his opening with the tips of his fingers, slowly drawing circles around it.

Johnny whined and brought his eyes back on Bull, only to find him already looking up at Johnny with all the intensity he was capable of.

“Bull…”

Bull swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down even as he gave a little nod and finally he pushed two fingers in. Johnny groaned and pushed back against his touch, trying to get more of it.

He smirked at Bull swearing under his breath, at least until Bull decided he was relaxed enough to take another finger. Johnny’s mouth fell open around a loud groan at that, Bull’s fingers forcing him open in a way Johnny rarely managed by himself.

Not that they compared to the sense of fullness that only Bull’s cock could give him.

“Come on, baby,” Johnny groaned, soon unable to wait any longer.

He tried to keep his touch feather light when he wrapped his fingers around Bull’s cock, not wanting to overstimulate his lover just when they were finally about to go the extra mile.

Bull let out an obscene, deep moan at his touch, and he snapped his hips up, thrusting in Johnny’s lax hold a couple of times before he pulled his fingers free to wrap his arms around Johnny.

If Johnny had something to say it all went lost at Bull smashing their mouths together to kiss him deeply while he rolled on the bed, bringing Johnny under him.

Johnny groaned loudly under Bull’s weight, his cock twitching in clear interest at having his man on top. Johnny ran his hands over Bull’s broad shoulders and arms, terribly aroused at feeling Bull’s muscles at work while his lover moved between Johnny’s spread legs, one hand wrapped around his heavy, lubed cock.

Johnny nodded, breathing hard over Bull’s spit shiny lips. “Give it to me now.”

Bull didn’t waste time and started pressing the head of his cock against Johnny’s opening, groaning low in his throat at finally being able to press inside of him.

Johnny was left breathless under him, his eyes riveted to the long line of Bull’s arched neck. Before he even knew it he was holding tight to Bull’s biceps, his legs wrapped around Bull’s broad hips.

“Yeah, fuck me!” he asked breathlessly, pushing down his hips to meet Bull’s thrusts.

Bull could have stopped him if he hadn’t wanted Johnny to keep writhing under him, what with being heavier and more powerful than Johnny was, but it had always been clear he rejoiced in seeing Johnny actively try to get Bull to fuck him harder.

The bed soon started creaking under their combined weights and the strength of Bull’s movements, the headboard hitting the wall with a damning rhythm.

Bull seemed to fold over him, his face on the pillow beside Johnny’s, his mouth pressed against Johnny’s ear. His hard breathing had Johnny shivering and the hair on his arms rising. He closed his eyes at the intimacy of having Bull blanketed over him, their chests pressed together and their hearts seemingly beating at the same time as they moved together in their search for pleasure.

Johnny groaned loudly when Bull found a way to move inside of him that had his belly press down on Johnny’s cock. In no time at all Johnny found himself on the verge of overstimulation.

“Fuck- yes!” He almost screamed, his voice coming out choked up when Bull slammed inside of him in answer.

Johnny lost sight of what he was babbling, alternating prayers and praise for Bull under his breath. He had to bring his hands over the pillow above his head to make sure he wouldn’t scratch Bull’s back in an attempt to have him fuck him so hard Johnny wouldn’t be able to walk straight the day after.

Despite his decision to hold onto something that couldn’t tear, he somehow found himself with his fingers deep in Bull’s curls not long after, pulling the man up from the spot where he had hidden his face to slot their lips together and fuck Bull’s mouth with his tongue.

“Give it to me,” he breathed over Bull’s mouth between kisses.

Bull groaned and moved away to gently bite at Johnny’s bottom lip and then over his chin, licking and kissing his way down Johnny’s throat.

“Bull,” he called, raising his hips to try and get his lover to keep pressing on his cock where it was still trapped between their bodies.

Bull moved back to cover Johnny’s mouth with his own and put his weight on just one arm, sneaking the other hand between them to take a hold of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny let out a moan that was only muffled by Bull’s kiss. He did try to wrap himself as tightly as he could around his lover, knowing by the erratic rhythm of Bull’s thrusts that he was close to the edge.

“I’m there, babe, I’m there-” Bull panted against his lips, his voice so wrecked that Johnny felt a thrill run down his spine at knowing he had done that to his man.

“Yes,” he whispered right away, swallowing and nodding, his lips catching Bull’s chin and bottom lip, sucking on it as he tried clenching his muscles around Bull’s cock to better feel Bull as he thrusted in and out of him savagely. “Let me feel it, babe!”

Bull groaned and kissed him with passion and a touch of desperation.

The bed banged mercilessly against the wall for a few seconds and Johnny groaned just as loudly when the thrusting stopped. In the sudden silence, the only things that could be heard were Bull’s soft groans muffled against Johnny’s shoulder, and the low, prolonged moan escaping Johnny’s lips at feeling his lover spill deep inside of him.

Johnny swallowed and whined softly, his body shaking when Bull slowly shifted on top of him to go back to jerking him off. Johnny’s cock felt almost too sensitive in the hold of Bull’s rough, perfect fingers, but Johnny would have paid any sum of money to make sure Bull wouldn’t stop touching him, at least until the orgasm finally crashed over him. Johnny was left gasping for breath, his whole body tense, the rush of blood too loud in his ears for him to even hear the soft, sweet nothings that Bull whispered to him with his lips pressed against Johnny’s temple.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms, satisfied and exhausted, trying to catch their breaths.

Johnny was almost about to fall asleep, his head pillowed over Bull’s shoulder, when he heard the rest of the noncoms getting back from their night out, making a ruckus as they went up the stairs and to their rooms.

He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath, forcing himself not to stare at the door separating them from the rest of their friends. He couldn’t help exhaling deeply and relaxing his clenched muscles when everybody finally quieted down and went to sleep without trying to get in their room to have a chat.

Bull tightened his arms around him and pressed his lips to Johnny’s sweaty neck, comforting and safe around him.

It was all Johnny needed to finally fall asleep, relaxed in the arms of his lover.

*

There was probably half the company at the pub that night, the place filled with loud chattering and laughter.

Johnny was leaning against a column, snickering behind the rim of his glass as he watched Bull tear Bill apart at throwing darts. Not that Bill looked particularly focused or bothered, not as busy as he was trying to talk the ears off Babe, the replacement from Philly.

Johnny exchanged a glance with Bull and felt a little too warm under the collar at the grin stretching Bull’s lips around the cigar, his pants a little tight just because of a wink from his lover before he threw another dart.

Bill complained loudly, throwing up his hands even if he was still laughing. “You’re too lucky, my friend! Ya know what they say about people with too much luck at games, right?”

“What do they say?” Babe and Bull asked together, one looking quite flushed and all too interested, smiling at Bill as if he only had the answers to life, the other quite smug and clearly ready to call Bill out on his bullshit.

“They ain’t lucky in love!” Bill nodded sagely, smirking as if he had just won the competition instead of being the one that had to pay up in cigarettes.

Bull laughed loudly and took the cigar out of his mouth, shaking his head while he pulled the darts from the target. “Yeah, Bill, I don’t know about that. I’d say I’m pretty lucky all around.” He shrugged, smiling smug at the boys cheering at him.

Johnny just laughed quietly, offering Bull his own glass of beer when Bull stepped closer to him after passing his darts to the young boy from Philly so that Bill could stop making a fool out of himself and get down to teaching him how to play.

“Nice shooting, Bull,” Johnny praised him easily.

“Thanks,” Bull said in a low, raspy voice, sipping at Johnny’s beer without tearing his eyes off Johnny’s face.

Johnny smirked, feeling a lot more attractive than usual, just like every other time Bull watched him with those eyes. He tilted his head a touch, trusting everybody else to be too shitfaced to notice how he wanted nothing more than to climb his lover and kiss him. “Bill’s right. You are pretty lucky.”

“Yeah, I am.” Bull nodded, licking his lips as he played with his cigar, giving the glass back to Johnny for him to finish the beer. “You want another one?”

Johnny shook his head with a little twist of his lips that poorly concealed a smile. “I’m good. Think I’ll head back soon.”

“Yeah,” Bull whispered, throwing a glance to the rest of the boys, all busy and not so interested in the two of them anymore. “Think I’m coming with you.” He nodded decidedly, looking back at Johnny in time to catch his smirk.

“We’ll see about that.” Johnny chuckled, stepping away to go pay up his bill, excitement coursing through him at feeling all of Bull’s focus on him as he went.


End file.
